Depende
by MaliciadoUrden
Summary: Itachi y él eran amantes. Luego llegó Sasuke. Su sombra, su imagen. No es suficiente,pero es mejor que nada. Lem m/m
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. _

Hola! 6:29 AM, aún no me he ido a dormir y esto se me ocurrió hace una hora. Perdonen incoherencias y demás, es la falta de sueño y/o talento.

Esta es mi primera desviación de mi obsesión ItaXSas y es un SasXNarXSas, pero lleva a Itachi, sino no podría ni motivarme^^. Espero que os guste y me dejéis una review para saber que piensan de la historia. Gracias.

(…)

Con 19 años, Sasuke, luce cada vez más como su hermano.

Tal vez el propio Sasuke no se da cuenta de estos cambios.- Naruto se apoya suavemente contra el marco de la puerta y observa el rostro relajado en sueños de Sasuke mientras mentalmente una por una las piezas de este extraño rompecabezas encajan en su cerebro.-

Son apenas las 6 de la mañana pero como cada día el sueño huye de sus párpados y ni siquiera el agotamiento del día hace que pueda dormir más de unas horas de la madrugada. Naruto desea fervientemente que Sasuke no note las líneas negras que se acumulan bajo sus ojos por la falta de descanso. Pero Sasuke es observador_-se reprocha-_ tarde o temprano le confrontará y Naruto tendrá que mentirle. Una vez más.

A la pálida luz matinal, Naruto traza cuidadosamente con los ojos el perfil de su amante. El cabello oscuro desordenado sobre la almohada, su postura relajada, las manos cerradas suavemente sobre sus palmas. La imagen grita tranquilidad! A un volumen ensordecedor para sus oídos. Sus ojos no pueden evitar superponer esa imagen a aquella otra que está impresa con fuego en sus retinas. Como una marca de posesión, como la mentira de este rostro más joven.

Está todo mal en esta escena. El cuerpo sobre la cama es más esbelto. El cabello, tan largo que toca la parte baja de la espalda de su dueño es más oscuro y dócil. Las manos son más esbeltas. Y los ojos… esas líneas bajo los ojos son inconfundibles. Naruto observa como en un trance las dos imágenes imponiéndose una sobre la otra sin orden ni concierto en su mente. Sin su consentimiento su cuerpo se ha movido hasta el pie de la cama y su mano temblorosa se acerca a esos cabellos sedosos que lo llaman a acariciarlos. Se inclina sobre la cama, una mano apoyada en la almohada que acuna el rostro de su amado, la otra, se enreda en esa masa oscura y tan suave que parece imposible que el único cuidado que reciba sea el agua de cascadas y manantiales ocultos. Rara vez productos sintéticos.

Naruto está tan cerca que su propio aliento mueve el flequillo de cabello negro. Se ladea un poco y sus labios están a un suspiro de distancia de los otros.

(…)

Una mano callosa por el uso de la espada, las armas y la vida de shinobi en general de pronto se haya enredada en su propio cabello, en la base de su cuello y Naruto se sobresalta al verse reflejado de repente en los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Adormilados pero alertas. Que extraña combinación_-es lo único que pasa por su mente-_. Él no estaba esperando estos ojos. Su decepción es palpable en la forma en que su cuerpo se tensa y sus manos se apartan de Sasuke como si lo hubiese escaldado el simple contacto. Confusión nacida del sueño rodea la mente de Sasuke y su rostro tan frío y cerrado en innumerables ocasiones ahora muestra abiertamente su falta de comprensión ante la retirada de Naruto.

Pero Naruto no pretende explicarle nada a Sasuke. Al menos no hoy. Tal vez nunca.

Con una mano sobre la boca para evitar las arcadas, Naruto entra a trompicones en el baño adjunto a la habitación y cierra la puerta tras sí pasando el seguro automáticamente. Apenas llega al váter antes de devolver todo el contenido de su estómago. Sus entrañas se revuelven de manera convulsiva, los sollozos se escapan testarudos de sus labios entreabiertos y jadea mientras apoya la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Esos no eran los ojos que él esperaba ver.

Una llamada a la puerta lo saca de su trance. La voz de Sasuke le llega apagada a través de la madera y con la barrera de por medio, su tono suena más profundo, casi como… _-No, no, no!-_Naruto se encoje sobre sí mismo con las manos sobre los oídos de forma pueril pero testaruda. Tratando de bloquear el sonido de la voz de Sasuke preguntándole si está bien. NO, no está bien y NO, no va a estarlo en los próximos 10 minutos. Pero Sasuke evidentemente está perdiendo la paciencia cuando Naruto se da cuenta de que el picaporte de la puerta y la propia madera se están sacudiendo bajo el peso de Sasuke al empujarla. _–Menudo ninja-_ piensa socarronamente.

(…)

Con un golpe seco la puerta se abre y el impulso lleva a Sasuke casi hasta la pared contigua. De la frustración el sharingan se ha activado en sus ojos y cuando se gira para mirar a la figura sentada en el suelo su mente se queda en blanco cuando de improviso la situación cobra sentido para Sasuke. Al mirar a Naruto directamente a los ojos, a pesar del sharingan, Sasuke, no se ha visto reflejado en esa mirada límpida que tanto atesora. Claro! _-su mente le grita-_ claro que no te ve a ti.

(…)

Naruto cree que Sasuke no sabe que no duerme de noche. Naruto cree que a Sasuke no le importa despertar solo cada mañana. Naruto cree que Sasuke no nota cuando sus ojos adquieren esa cualidad lejana y vidriosa y su mente se aleja de su cuerpo y se va a vagabundear con sus recuerdos. Ahí sentado en el suelo, Naruto cree que Sasuke no sabe a quien ven sus ojos. Pero Sasuke sabe…oh si sabe!

Sasuke evita mirarse al espejo a menudo porque sabe quien le devolverá la mirada a través del cristal. Sabe que estas líneas bajo sus ojos hacen que cuando activa el sharingan, sus mayores se persignen y sus compañeros lo observen con recelo, temor… odio. Naruto no sabe que la propia Hokage le prohibió expresamente descubrir su rostro delante de ella cuando fuera vestido de completa armadura. No sabe que Sasuke se corta el cabello sin mirar y con un kunai para evitar que pase de sus hombros. Nada de eso lo sabe Naruto y Sasuke no piensa decírselo. Nunca.

Por eso mientras esos ojos azules ahora, lo contemplan sin verlo, es a Sasuke al que le da nauseas. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se apartan de los de Naruto y su mirada se enfoca en los ojos del extraño que lo contempla frente al espejo. A ese que Naruto ve siempre que cree que Sasuke no sabe que no lo mira a él cuando se aparta tras un beso. Cuando su mano se desliza por entre su cabello y su expresión se vuelve decepcionada al darse cuenta de que es demasiado corto y espigado.

Sasuke sabe. Lo sabe desde hace dos años de los tres que lleva viviendo con Naruto. Desde que decidió no aplastar Konoha, sino simplemente regresar. A pesar de saber la verdad, a pesar de tener derecho a querer destruir la Villa hasta sus cimientos, regresó. Por él. Por su convicción, por su trozo de cielo que se ha vuelto opaco. Sasuke lo sabe por casualidad. Desde aquella noche lo sabe y su rencor se ha ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo. Buenas intenciones de vivo, y buenas ahora que no lo está, las de su hermano. Sasuke lo sabe desde la noche que Naruto en la cima del placer no murmuró su nombre, como tantas veces antes. No se inmutó al mencionarlo y no volvió a repetirlo jamás, seguro de que Sasuke no había escuchado el quedo susurro por encima de los jadeos y latir de su propia sangre. Pero Sasuke sabe.

Con 19 años, Sasuke, es la viva imagen de Itachi y al parecer Naruto coincide con esta idea.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Perfecto. Sus ojos cerrados. Su boca apenas abierta. Su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto solo para sus ojos. Si tan solo tras esos ojos cerrados estuviera su imagen.

Sasuke mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo, sus ojos también están cerrados mientras su boca succiona una y otra vez sobre el miembro atrapado entre sus labios y mientras tanto su mente vaga sin dirección.

Dentro de una semana su escuadrón se marcha de la Villa para completar una misión que durará de 6 meses a un año. La Godaime se ha dirigido a su capitán con los detalles y Hinata se los ha comunicado luego. Para ser una chica tímida cuando genin, ciertamente Hinata es una excelente líder. A Sasuke no le importa que no le hayan nombrado capitán a él de su propia escuadra. De hecho se alegra de que la Hokage lo haya aceptado dentro de sus rangos como ANBU tan siquiera. Tampoco se hace ilusiones, sabe que el sharingan no se dejaría desperdiciar por nada en este mundo y hay mas razones políticas tras su nombramiento que benevolencia de parte de Tsunade.

(…)

De un brusco movimiento Sasuke es sacado de su ensoñación al darse cuenta de que ha dejado de mover los labios y Naruto se impacienta. Sonriendo mentalmente apresura el paso y con una inhalación profunda, baja la cabeza hasta que su nariz toca la base de la pelvis de su amante que de la sorpresa se alza completamente de la cama y se corre en su boca con un grito incoherente.

Satisfecho, Naruto se deja caer en la cama completamente saciado y le sonríe perezosamente. Tu turno- su voz suena ronca y llena de promesas- pero Sasuke no se mueve de su posición entre sus piernas.

Naruto…-comienza- Dentro de una semana tengo una misión de reconocimiento e información.-Sus palabras suenan forzadas incluso en sus oídos y al fijar sus ojos en Naruto se pregunta si su expresión de indiferencia significa algo.-Cuanto tiempo?- la pregunta que temía-

No se anda por las ramas-un año- El cuerpo de Naruto se ha quedado rígido y Sasuke quiere pensar que es de la sorpresa y no del alivio.

Sasuke se alza sobre sus brazos hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Naruto. –Tiene que preguntar una vez más- Me esperarás?

(…)

Naruto lo contempla en silencio durante largo rato y Sasuke siente que algo se encoge en su interior al ver un millón y ninguna expresión en el rostro de su amante.- Desde luego Sasuke- no es lo que he hecho toda mi vida? Esperarte? Pero de su boca solo sale la confirmación de que sí, te esperaré siempre. Y Naruto se pregunta si a Sasuke le ha sonado tan vacío y falso como a él. Promesas Sasuke, es lo único que me queda para ofrecerte. El resto te encargaste de enterrarlo hace dos años.

Naruto cierra los ojos y deja que Sasuke lo bese una y otra vez. En la frente, los ojos, el cuello. Inconscientemente se aparta cuando los labios se acercan a la boca y el beso cae sobre la mejilla. Sasuke se interrumpe solo un segundo y Naruto ruega que no se detenga a considerar su gesto. Pero Sasuke sigue su recorrido de besos y no intercambian más palabras durante el resto de la noche. Solo gestos, caricias que Naruto de esfuerza por devolver con la misma pasión que Sasuke las entrega pero es inútil. Su mente se aleja una y otra vez y tiene miedo de cerrar los ojos y perderse en su ilusión y gritar otro nombre en medio del frenesí.

(…)

Sasuke siente como su amante se va una y otra vez de su presencia y maldice en su interior su propia cobardía y su inhabilidad de apartarse de Naruto y dejar atrás esta relación. No puede, es adictivo. Su olor, su sabor. La suavidad de su piel, los sonidos que arranca de sus labios. Sus ojos azules y límpidos. Sasuke está cansado de ser una cosa fría y llena de odio. Su odio quedó enterrado junto a Itachi. Allí dejó la mitad de su alma y sasuke quiere pensar que toda su frialdad e indiferencia se quedaron también allí. Pero Naruto lo hace difícil con su actitud.

Sasuke se acomoda entre sus piernas y levanta las de Naruto pero una mano apoyada en su mejilla lo detiene y como en un trance Sasuke deja que Naruto se aparte de él y se coloque sobre las rodillas y las manos en la cama. De espaldas a él.- oh dios! Por qué tiene que doler tanto un gesto tan simple?- lo han hecho de esta forma otras veces- se reprende- pero el hecho de no tener esos ojos azules enfocados en su rostro cuando entra en su amante hacen que por un instante Sasuke se plantee simplemente levantarse del lecho y salir de la habitación, de la casa y de la vida de su amigo, rival, amante lo que sea que tengan entre los dos.

(…)

Naruto puede notar la indecisión de Sasuke a su espalda pero no puede evitarlo. Esta noche no, al menos. Esta noche puede pretender que es un Uchiha diferente el que coloca sus manos en sus caderas y aprieta hasta dejar marcas blancas por la falta de sangre. Puede ondular su cuerpo y pensar que la lengua que penetra su interior y hace que sienta lava ardiendo en sus venas es la de otro y puede gemir y retorcerse como una hojarasca al fuego sin pensar que el miembro que lo penetra es el de su amante prohibido.

La sombra que se adentra en territorio enemigo solo para adentrarse por su ventana cuando la noche no tiene luna y los ninjas de la Villa duermen bajo un poderoso genjutsu. Y Naruto se mueve al ritmo impuesto. Rápido, castigador, delicioso. Su cuerpo se acopla al que tiene encima de una manera casi perfecta. Como piezas de un rompecabezas. El sudor de ambos se mezcla y el frenesí de los movimientos se vuelve errático y descoordinado pero no importa, ya falta poco y Naruto sabe que cuando falta poco Itachi siempre lo levanta de la cama para besarlo y robarle el poco oxígeno que le queda y esta vez no es diferente. Su amante lo alza del lecho sin perder la conexión y lo besa con pasión, con rabia, con odio y con amor. Naruto se deja ir y con él su perfecta mentira, su perfecta imagen que repite de manera inconsciente los pasos de su hermano incluso en la cama. Es irónico y por un instante quiere reír de la ironía que es su vida. Pero no lo hace, solo se deja caer sobre las sábanas revueltas y deja que el peso de Sasuke y la realidad lo atrapen contra la cama.

(…)

Cuando Sasuke ha besado a Naruto, en su mente solo había una idea: no dejes que diga su nombre. Él no está aquí así que no le llames para que ocupe este espacio que hay entre los dos.

Ahora, totalmente agotado y satisfecho se levanta lo suficiente para acostarse a un lado del colchón y enterrar su rostro en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto.

Cuando regrese las cosas serán diferentes-lo sé-Naruto… cuando regrese tendrás lo que deseas de una vez por todas.

Si Naruto lo ha escuchado o no, Sasuke no lo sabe pues no sabe si las palabras las ha pronunciado en su mente o las ha dicho en voz alta. Solo sabe que cuando vuelva-si es que vuelve- dedicará su vida a hacer realidad la fantasía de su amante.

(…)

Una semana es tan poco tiempo que Sasuke apenas tiene tiempo para realizar todos los preparativos. Al menos en estos días, Naruto se ha desvivido por complacerlo. En todo. Aún así, Sasuke, puede sentir la tensión y la ansiedad en cada uno de los gestos de su amigo. La aprensión y ese algo que Naruto se esfuerza por ocultar tras su brillante sonrisa.

Naruto quiere que se vaya.

(…)

Continuará.

A/N: Déjenme una review a ver que tal les parece el capítulo, si?

Espero que os guste la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**(…)**

Su nombre no lo inscribieron en la piedra blanca del memorial de la Villa. Su nombre es tratado con desprecio y con odio por todos los shinobis y la población civil en general. Nadie jamás lo recordará por su sacrificio. Pero Naruto sabe.

Hace tres años cuando Sasuke regresó; Naruto supo lo que había pasado. Lo supo porque ya de antes lo sabía con certeza. Itachi ya le había confesado sus planes. Solo a él. Naruto sabía que estaba enfermo. También sabía que tenía remedio si se atendía, pero su amante se negó rotundamente una y otra vez a atender a sus ruegos. Su convicción para salvar a Sasuke era inamovible.

**(…)**

Cuando el menor Uchiha regresó a la Villa, Naruto solo le pidió un favor. Solo uno y para él inapreciable_.- Donde está?-_ Naruto recuerda su propia voz y se maravilla de que no se haya quebrado al pronunciar las palabras. Sasuke lo entendió, desde luego y la misma noche de su llegada los dos abandonaron en secreto la Villa. Sasuke bajo pena de ser descubierto y ejecutado en el acto. Naruto ciego en su desesperación. Sasuke nunca preguntó las razones, simplemente lo guió hasta la salida oeste de la ciudad. La salida que rodea el río Nakano y atraviesa la propiedad de los Uchiha. A apenas dos quilómetros del propio cementerio de su familia, Sasuke lo llevó hasta un pequeño claro apartado.

**(…)**

En una tumba sin nombre descansa su amado.

De eso hace ya tres años y donde antes no había nada ahora se alza un pequeño altar. Sasuke no dijo nada cuando lo vio y Naruto se alegra de que no preguntara. En el fondo es un alivio que Sasuke sepa la verdad o al menos parte de la verdad. A veces sin embargo es agotador para sus nervios el hecho de que Sasuke no pregunte cómo es que él, Naruto, sabe la verdad. No importa, si nunca pregunta, Naruto no dirá nada. Itachi le hizo prometer que no haría nada que dañara a su hermano… _-y no lo hago-_

**(…)**

Naruto se arrodilla delante del pequeño altar que él mismo ha levantado para el hombre que hace 8 años evitó una guerra y la destrucción de la Villa a cambio de su vida y la de su hermano. Sus manos se mueven sobre la inscripción con el nombre de Itachi y sonríe. No con alegría, sino con una tristeza infinita mientras coloca las flores que ha traído sobre la tierra tamizada y las arregla formando un pequeño círculo.

-_Hey!... Hace ya un año que no venía a verte…lo siento. Trato de cumplir tu promesa pero creo que lo estoy haciendo todo mal-_ su voz suena vacía incluso en sus oídos_- Itachi… no puedo hacer esto. Estoy lastimándolo y lo sé pero… no se qué hacer si ti-_ un sollozo se escapa de sus labios_- no sabría qué hacer sin él-_ Naruto sabe que está utilizando a Sasuke. Sabe que está reemplazando a un amante con otro y no es justo para ninguno de los dos, pero no puede dejar de ver a Itachi en Sasuke. En su forma de moverse, sus gestos, la forma en que sus ojos se enfocan cuando analiza un problema. La forma en que sus labios se fruncen cuando está enojado y sobre todo la forma en que sus manos se mueven por su cuerpo. Firmes, seguras y cálidas. Naruto se ha vuelto dependiente de esa seguridad para alejar la razón de sus temores. Se ve envuelto en la comodidad de un reemplazo. Eso duele, duele saber que su amigo es una sombra de su hermano.

A veces piensa que tal vez Sasuke se merece sentirse así. Su mente se agita llena de pensamientos oscuros que hablan de venganza y de saborear tu propia medicina. Sasuke lo hizo sufrir antes, cuando decidió abandonarlo a cambio de poder y de la serpiente inmunda que se lo ofreció. Sasuke abrió un agujero en su pecho y se marchó sin mirar atrás. A veces, Naruto siente como parte de su mente se deleita viendo a Sasuke languidecer a su lado. Viéndolo sufrir en silencio. Pero entonces se acuerda de Itachi y es cuando las nauseas llegan con más fuerza que nunca.

Itachi no le perdonaría que Sasuke sufriera por su culpa.

**(…)**

Hace siete meses que Sasuke se marchó y Naruto ha venido al menos dos veces por semana a hablar con Itachi. A veces, cuando está aquí se da cuenta de por qué Kakashi siempre se detiene delante del memorial de Konoha y se le pasan las horas y llega tarde a todos los sitios. Al menos Naruto no tiene que inventar excusas a nadie del por que de sus ausencias y tardanza. Tsunade, últimamente no le ha dado muchas misiones y cada vez que hablan siempre ella le da indicios de que es probable que le asigne un equipo de genin para que los entrene. Todo esto, Naruto se lo cuenta en silencio a Itachi y a él también se le pasan las horas en este claro apartado donde descansa la única persona a la que él le debe algo en este mundo.

Continuará.

An: hola! Siento que sea tan corto el capítulo, el próximo será más largo para compensar.

Dejen un comentario/review por favor, si os gusta la historia. Gracias a los que ya han comentado.


	4. Chapter 4

**(…)**

Cuando nadie lo ve, Sasuke, se sienta y piensa en su hermano. No en Itachi, no en "ese" no en el asesino de su clan, sino simplemente en su hermano.

Su mirada vaga por doquier sin ver nada, su mente enfocada en su interior y en las últimas palabras que Itachi le dedicó en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sasuke no se arrepiente de haber hecho lo que hizo. No se siente culpable de haber arrebatado la vida de su hermano de una forma tan abrupta y dolorosa. Sasuke sabe que en el fondo, Itachi se dejó derrotar. Por él y por la enfermedad que lo consumió por dentro. Lenta pero segura. Sasuke sabe que su hermano lo perdonó al final y que él mismo eligió su destino. Un destino del que Sasuke se siente como un mero espectador. Alguien que encajaba a la perfección en un plan superior a él y que nunca fue capaz de entender. Al final, Itachi, se fue de este mundo tal y como quiso. Cuando quiso y tal vez dejándolo todo atrás voluntariamente.

Sasuke sabe que es egoísta de su parte creer que solo él era el destino final de su hermano. Lo sabe porque antes de regresar a Konoha, Sasuke estaba convencido de ser él la única razón que tenía Itachi para continuar existiendo en este mundo. Que equivocado estaba.

**(…)**

Hace ocho meses que abandonó Konoha para completar esta misión. El equipo ahora está de descanso. Hinata les ha dado a todos un día entero antes de continuar. Su tarea es mezclarse con la gente del pueblo sin levantar sospecha. Campesinos de día, ANBU de noche.

Sasuke no sabe que hacer con un día libre.

En este tiempo, Sasuke le ha dado vueltas y más vueltas a la decisión que en el fondo ya había tomado antes de abandonar la Villa.

Si se decidiera a dejar atrás su relación con Naruto, su vida perdería el poco sentido que le queda. Revivir su clan es un problema del que ya no se preocupa, no en serio al menos. El sharingan es una maldición que no está dispuesto a legar a otra generación. Tsunade lo sabe. Fue una de las primeas cosas que acordó con la Hokage: no más Uchiha después de él. La godaime aceptó más rápido de lo que a él le habría gustado, pero no importa, así es mejor.

Por otra parte, si se decidiera a vivir una mentira, tal vez no sería tan malo si de ese modo Naruto es feliz. No sería la primera vez que se miente a sí mismo. No será tampoco la última.

Sasuke sabe que Naruto de algún modo mantuvo una relación con su hermano. No se ha atrevido a preguntar por miedo a la respuesta que podría recibir, pero sabe que Itachi era su amante. Lo sabe y aún así no puede resentir a su hermano por haberse adelantado a él una vez más. Itachi ya no está.

Sasuke sabe que fue él quien dejó atrás a Naruto sin remordimientos, y si lo piensa bien… si le ofrecieran la misma oportunidad de nuevo, la tomaría sin objetar dos veces. En el fondo es un retorcido y no ha cambiado. El sello que le puso Orochimaru y del que tanto han hablado como fuente de su maldad es pura mentira. El sello simplemente desinhibía sus prejuicios. Su yo interior, jamás fue dañado por la maldición. En el fondo siempre ha sido un ser ansioso de poder, eso lo sabe sin que nadie se lo aclare.

Naruto no lo sabe pero lo intuye. Sasuke lo sabe por la forma en que nunca se relaja del todo cuando están juntos. Lo sabe por todos los gestos mesurados de su amante y por la forma en que ya nunca sonríe abiertamente en su presencia. Lo sabe porque ya rara vez Naruto pronuncia su nombre, ni siquiera en una discusión, que ya de por sí son infrecuentes. Nunca baja la guardia a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando lo mira a los ojos mientras se arquea bajo su cuerpo. Lo sabe por la forma en que Naruto lo compara inconscientemente con Itachi y a él siempre lo encuentra en falta. Sus ojos azules siempre guardan un recelo innato que hace que sienta como si tuviera una piedra enorme y pesada atada al cuello. No es culpa_-piensa Sasuke-_ desde luego que no pero si algo muy parecido.

Al final, ya sabía que no hay escapatoria. Si te vuelves un adicto, dejar la adicción te cuesta la vida. Está decidido.

**(…)**

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación saca a Sasuke de su contemplación. Cuando responde, por un instante, se sorprende ante la reacción de la persona en la puerta. Hinata se ha echado hacia atrás cuando la puerta se ha abierto y su mano se ha dirigido de inmediato a uno de los kunais que lleva oculto entre la ropa. La mirada de pura sorpresa y miedo que se reflejan en sus ojos sin pupilas confunde a Sasuke que no ha hecho ningún movimiento que pueda parecer amenazador o para el caso, no ha hecho más que abrir la puerta. Hinata sin embargo se recupera de inmediato, disculpándose con él y tartamudeando como cuando era pequeña. Pero el daño está hecho, Sasuke de da cuenta del por qué de su reacción. Cuando se ha levantado de la cama para atender la llamada, ha olvidado atarse el cabello que se ha dejado crecer en estos meses y ahora le llega por los hombros.

Hinata sigue hablando entre disculpas y murmullos pero Sasuke ha dejado de escucharla hace rato. Su mente procesando el hecho de que incluso alguien que solo ha visto a su hermano en un par de ocasiones los ha confundido de manera instintiva.

Tal vez tenga que esforzarse menos de lo que pensaba, tal vez sea más fácil de que lo que se imaginaba pretender ser alguien que no es.

Hinata ha dejado de hablar al notar la mirada perdida de Sasuke.

Desde luego que ella no tiene idea del por qué de semejante mirada pero su reacción ahora la avergüenza. Se siente culpable por haberse dejado llevar por la imagen que por un instante ha visto al abrirse la puerta. Por un momento, sin razonar, Hinata, se ha visto delante de Uchiha Itachi y a pesar de ser un capitán ANBU, ha sentido miedo.

**(…)**

Con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke, se imagina que habría pasado si en lugar de regresar a la villa, hubiera buscado venganza en nombre de su hermano. Se imagina que tal vez si hubiera logrado su objetivo, Naruto habría sido el primero en caer bajo el peso de su traición. Pero su mente es quien lo traiciona a él una vez más y cuando quiere imaginarse que es Naruto el que sale vencido tras el enfrentamiento se ve a sí mismo derrotado e inerte en los brazos de su amante dorado.

Por su bien y el de su amigo, amante, rival, su todo… Uchiha Sasuke estará mejor muerto. Su ambición y su envidia, su egoísmo y sus oscuros deseos estarán mejor en el olvido al que se va a someter voluntariamente. Dejar de existir de la forma en que hasta ahora ha conocido. Para ser alguien mejor y digno de estar al lado de Naruto como debería estar su hermano. Si, Sasuke piensa compensar a Naruto de algún modo por la forma brutal y egoísta en la que le arrebató a su amante. No piensa ni por un instante suplantar a Itachi, pero sabe que hará cuanto esté en sus manos para ser él tal y como Naruto lo desea.

No será difícil, en el fondo él siempre ha sido una imagen imperfecta de Itachi. Moldeado por su hermano hasta el punto de ser perfecto en su imperfección. Patético, en verdad.

_-Por ti, Naruto__…-_

**(…)**

Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo, piensa con claridad cuando su decisión se materializa. No piensa en sí mismo sino en otro y por eso se siente bien y limpio y extrañamente ligero.

Alejado de todo y de todos, capaz de vivir por el bien de alguien que no sea él mismo y su sed de venganza, o su "sueño" de revivir su clan. Sasuke se siente vivo.

La misión se ha extendido más de lo esperado y a pesar de ello no siente el tedio de vivir alejado de la acción o de la Villa. Su capitán, Hinata, les ha pedido paciencia y ha informado a los otros dos del equipo que tan solo estarán dos meses más aquí en este pueblo y luego de vuelta a casa, la misión está completa, ahora solo queda precisar detalles que solo ella conoce como líder, o eso cree Sasuke.

**(…)**

Hace un mes Hinata recibió nuevas órdenes de Tsunade-sama. Las órdenes venían con el sello oficial de la quinta Hokage. Cuando Hinata leyó y releyó el pergamino, sin embargo, el documento venía firmado por el sexto Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

El texto estaba más que claro, la misión debía extenderse lo suficiente como para cubrir un período de dos meses mas tras el año estipulado. Hinata, sinceramente, no entiende los deseos del Rokudaime, pero ella no es un prodigio por gusto. Si bien no entiende el por qué de una decisión así por parte del nuevo líder de la Villa, haciendo los más sencillos cálculos es posible determinar que en este tiempo, no el Hokage, sino Naruto, su amigo, no quiere que _alguien_ esté presente en el momento en que se haga oficial su nombramiento.

Ella no es nadie para discutir órdenes. Ni de su líder ni los deseos de un amigo. Aún así, es difícil de comprender tanto dolor ajeno. Ella se limita a jugar su papel. Esperarán y eso es todo lo que le dice a su equipo, nada más y nada menos.

En el fondo ella nunca ha sido partidaria de la relación que Sasuke y Naruto mantienen en primer lugar. Un secreto a voces en una ciudad llena de ninjas. A pesar de los años que han pasado ella aún conserva un mínimo de esperanza.

_-Algún día__, Naruto…- _

Continuará.

N/A: Hola a todos y gracias por las reviews. Las anónimas no las puedo contestar por correo, lo siento, pero las aprecio muchísimo, gracias de verdad.^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

**(…)**

Uzumaki Naruto es ahora el sexto hokage que bendice esta villa con su presencia. El consejo no iba a permitir que "el demonio" fuese el líder de toda Konohagakure pero el peso de la influencia de Tsunade, su papel en la guerra contra Akatsuki y el gusto adquirido de la población en general desbancaron la opinión del Concilio.

Aún así a Naruto le cuesta creer que su sueño infantil e inmaduro se haya vuelto realidad. Ahora que no desea ser el responsable de esta Villa, Tsunade le ha sorprendido con su nombramiento. A veces las ironías de la vida son desconcertantes y Naruto quiere reírse en su cara y decirle que guarde su titulo donde mejor le plazca, él no le debe nada a esta ciudad que lo ha maltratado toda su vida.

La mirada de Tsunade, sin embargo, cansada…no, agotada y la confianza con la que le propone la posición son suficientes para ablandar su resolución. La Villa necesita a alguien como él, que le devuelva la vida a estas murallas que protegen a cientos de miles que dependerán de él.

Naruto quiere decir que no, que no está preparado, que alguien que está muerto por dentro no puede dar vida a nada a su alrededor, pero al final, recuerda que una vez hizo el juramento de no romper sus promesas y por eso Naruto acepta. Tras pasar dos días enteros hablando consigo mismo, delante de la tumba de su amante, Naruto acepta el titulo de Rokudaime Hokage, porque se lo debe a Jiraiya, a Kakashi y a todos los que ya no están. Porque por fin puede cumplir el sueño de su padre, que no conoció pero que sabe que está orgulloso y porque Itachi le dijo un día que se vería bien con "esos ropajes pomposos" que esperaba que no tuvieran naranja por ningún sitio o él mismo se encargaría de arrancárselos de encima.

Por esos que ya no están, Naruto acepta.

Esa misma semana llegan órdenes nuevas a manos de Hinata, en alguna Villa perdida de la mano de dios. Naruto se olvidó por un instante que debería haber aceptado también por aquellos que siguen aquí. _Sasuke…_

**(…)**

No es que lo haya hecho a propósito, no, nada mas lejos de la verdad pero Naruto no está seguro del por qué no quiere que Sasuke esté presente en la ceremonia de nombramiento. Tal vez porque Sasuke no se ha ganado ese honor. Tal vez porque no es su lugar o porque en el fondo Naruto no lo ha perdonado. Nada de eso importa, este día Naruto quiere pasarlo solo. Tras la festividad y la celebración, quiere estar solo con sus recuerdos y no con la copia. Duele llamar así a Sasuke, pero acaso es mentira que no lo es? Naruto no es aquel niño ingenuo que estuvo persiguiendo a su amigo a lo largo y ancho del país del Fuego durante más de cuatro años. No, Naruto es el resultado de traiciones y rechazos. Fracasos y logros y aún así, ahora tras obtener uno de sus "sueños", el joven hokage, no siente la más mínima satisfacción.

Naruto ha abandonado a sus amigos y ha despedido a su escolta de ANBU tras un corto argumento sobre su seguridad. Quién está más seguro que un jinshuriki que comparte la fuerza de su bijuu? O parásito peludo, que para el caso es lo mismo. Por ahora necesita soledad y silencio.

Dejando atrás la zona poblada de la Villa, Naruto se adentra en las áreas de entrenamiento que rodean el bosque y se abren paso hasta la Academia ninja. Aquí, en este columpio abandonado se sentó tantas veces de niño que llegó a tomarle cariño como a una de las pocas cosas que no lo rechazó jamás en esta ciudad; y ahora porque sabe que no resistirá su peso decide ignorarlo y se encamina hacia la salida del patio, la que da al pequeño puerto donde tantas veces vio sentado a Sasuke.

Delante del río, Naruto se sienta y deja que sus pies apenas rocen el agua. En un par de horas se hará de día, tan larga ha sido la fiesta?...

No importa, su mente no estaba aquí de todas formas. Su mente ha estado dándole vueltas a un plan absurdo durante horas y horas. Porque Naruto está a punto de romper una promesa. Una de las pocas que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Naruto hoy, quiere ser egoísta pero tiene miedo. Pánico de sí mismo y de adonde le puede conducir su propia estupidez. _–Solo por esta vez-_ murmura quedamente mientras sus manos se mueven para crear las familiares señales con los dedos. Un simple clon, una simple transformación y el mal está hecho.

**(…)**

Una de las ventajas de tener el chacra del Kyuubi mezclado con el suyo propio es que, todas las técnicas que Naruto puede realizar como shinobi, se pueden multiplicar por diez en poder sin agotar sus niveles de resistencia. Esto es una ventaja y también una maldición. En este caso es lo segundo y Naruto lo sabe. Esta vez un simple golpe no deshará al clon. Su estupidez no conoce límites.

**(…)**

Tras haber realizado el jutsu, Naruto permanece inmóvil con la mirada clavada en la tranquila superficie del lago. No se atreve a respirar siquiera. Lo que ha hecho no tiene perdón, se ha dejado llevar por su debilidad y todo este tiempo que ha estado entrenando su mente para ser fuerte ha sido tiempo perdido.

Su cuerpo se pone rígido cuando unos brazos dolorosamente familiares se cierran sobre sus hombros y un cuerpo al que está totalmente acostumbrado se amolda a su espalda hasta que los dos están sentados mirando hacia el horizonte aún oscuro.

Naruto quiere deshacerse del abrazo y del clon, de la copia, de la burla. Pero su mente dice una cosa y su cuerpo decide ignorarla con toda la lógica del asunto. A pesar de todo se relaja, poco a poco se deja envolver por el calor compartido. Se reclina contra el pecho cálido y seguro que tiene detrás y deja que la respiración del otro le acaricie el cuello y las mejillas. Se gira, no puede evitarlo. Se gira y se pierde. Su mirada colisiona con esos espejos insondables que su amado tiene por ojos. No carmesíes por el sharingan sino el más puro azabache que solo ha visto dos veces en su vida, en estos ojos y en los de Sasuke, pero Sasuke no importa ahora. Nada importa. Itachi está con él

Con desesperación y con miedo, Naruto lo besa y el beso es tan apasionado que lo deja sin aliento, pero no importa. Su cuerpo se gira totalmente hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el de Itachi y sin romper la conexión entre los labios Naruto deja que sus manos se encarguen por si solas de quitar una por una las piezas de ropa que cubren el cuerpo perfecto que no ha visto en tres años pero que está grabado en su memoria con todo detalle. Itachi copia sus movimientos con precisión y no importa que lo haga en el mismo orden que Naruto.

Cuando no queda nada por remover, Naruto se detiene por un instante a contemplar a su amante con pasión, con lujuria, con temor y con tanto amor que el propio Itachi se siente obligado a responder con palabras a tanta emoción filtrada por esos pozos de luz azul. Pero Naruto simplemente pone un dedo sobre sus labios y silencia las palabras no dichas. Sus manos desatan la cinta del pelo y el cabello negro y sedoso cae sobre el rostro y los hombros de Itachi que se limita a esperar instrucciones de su amante.

Naruto se abraza a él y entierra su rostro entre la unión de su hombro y cuello mientras inhala suavemente el falso aroma que tan perfectamente ha sido capaz de reproducir. Itachi huele a tierra húmeda por la lluvia y al ozono que se acumula en la atmósfera justo antes de la tempestad. Indomable y cruel. Naruto tiene que cerrar los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que testarudas se empeñan en caer y mojan el cabello de su amado que lo abraza con fuerza mientras lo acomoda sobre su cuerpo.

A pesar de la angustia de su situación su cuerpo no puede evitar estar tan excitado como la primera vez que los dos estuvieron juntos y Naruto ondula las caderas suavemente mientras a un ritmo que ya es familiar con Itachi. Lento y torturante.

Itachi lo guía con sus manos en la cintura y cuando Naruto se alza, Itachi lo atrae hacia sí con más fuerza. Están sudando los dos, gimiendo el uno en los labios del otro mientras sus miembros se rozan cada vez con mayor intensidad. No es suficiente, Naruto no puede parar ahora y sabe que su "amante" resistirá. Quiere reír, de manera histérica pero tiene la boca ocupada por la lengua de Itachi que se empeña en trazar todos sus contornos. Sino, seguro que lo haría.

Esto va a doler, pero no le importa. Si duele, quiere decir que estas vivo. Además está a punto de amanecer y entonces el hechizo se romperá y la carroza se convertirá en calabaza.

De un tirón, Naruto se separa de Itachi y se alza sobre las rodillas mientras se coloca directamente sobre su órgano y sin más preparación se deja caer mientras el placer y el dolor se mezclan de un modo incierto y siente como si sus entrañas estuvieran desgarrándose desde dentro. Los dos se retuercen uno contra otro sin poder evitarlo. Itachi se mueve y de una embestida hacia arriba los dos se hallan totalmente unidos. Si pudiera gritar, Naruto lo habría hecho pero la voz le falla y solo atina a clavar las uñas en la espalda de su amante que se empeña en moverse a un ritmo vertiginoso y que lo hace sentir totalmente vulnerable y vivo. Por primera vez en tres años, Naruto mira a los ojos de Itachi mientras es _él_ quien le hace el amor y puede verlo solo a _él_. En alguna parte coherente de su mente Naruto sabe que necesita ayuda.

Lleno, completo, así es como se siente. Ya le queda poco, con Itachi nunca ha sido capaz de durar mucho. El placer es demasiado y muy intenso, asfixiante. Su amante hunde los dientes en su cuello y succiona mientras incrementa la fuerza de sus embestidas y Naruto se deja ir mientras solloza el nombre de su amado ausente. Su amante que ya no ama pero que él no puede dejar de amar con esa fría lógica irracional de todos los desesperados y locos de pasión. _Itachi_!...

**(…)**

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz tocan la cima de la montaña de los hokages, Naruto y Naruto están abrazados con la misma pasión que Naruto e Itachi suelen abrazarse cuando se tienen que separar. Solo una cosa no se atreve a pedir Naruto, pero es inútil; su otro "yo" lo sabe y no duda en responder a su petición no formulada_. –Naruto-_ la voz suave y profunda de Itachi pronuncia su nombre. Lo repite una y otra vez y Naruto se ahoga con su propio llanto mientras se aferra al cuerpo de Itachi con impotencia y rabia. Lo sujeta con tanta fuerza que algo cruje y del impacto de una mano directamente atravesando el pecho de Itachi, Naruto desvanece al clon.

Con la luz llega la realidad y el sueño se apaga, eso Naruto, lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Sin mirar atrás se aleja del muelle y se encamina hacia su antiguo apartamento a prepararse para su "primer día" como Hokage.

Aún faltan tres semanas para que regrese Sasuke.

**(…)**

**N/A: **Hola, gracias a todos por las reviews, la continuación de esto ya está empezada y la pongo para la otra semana o antes.

Saludos a todos. Espero que os guste.


	6. Chapter 6

**(…)**

Simplemente mirar a Naruto le duele. Le duele como algo físico, como algo sólido comprimiendo su pecho.

Ahí sentado, con sus ropajes blancos y rojos. Con la mirada en los documentos sobre la mesa sin prestar la menor atención a la escuadra de ANBU que tiene delante.

Sasuke no puede creer la verdad ante sus ojos. Los rumores que llegaron a oídos de todo el equipo nada más atravesar las paredes de la Villa.

Naruto, el Rokudaime Hokage.

El bilis se le acumula en la garganta y solo con un gran esfuerzo, Sasuke logra no vomitar y de paso entrar en pánico en la ordenada oficina. Delante de todos.

Exteriormente sin embargo, ni un solo músculo se ha movido en su rostro.

**(…)**

Cuando Shikamaru le informa a Naruto de la llegada de la brigada de ANBUs liderada por Hinata y por tanto, la de Sasuke, el Hokage simplemente ha asentido con la cabeza y ha ordenado que entrasen a esperar mientras termina con unos documentos. Su mirada desinteresada y fría ha hecho sentir incomodo a Shika, que sin añadir nada más los ha hecho pasar a la estancia.

A partir de ahí, él solo se ha limitado a observar las reacciones de los ocupantes de la cámara desde la ventana donde está recostado esperando los documentos firmados en cuestión.

De no ser por los años de observador avezado, nunca se habría percatado del minúsculo temblor en las manos de Sasuke y la rigidez en su postura.

Lo más desconcertante, sin embargo, no era la ya predecible reacción de Uchiha, sino la completa y opuesta posición de Naruto.

El Rokudaime está tan relajado como cuando llegó esa mañana a la torre. Sus hombros rectos, pero no tensos, su caligrafía segura y su rostro impasible, tranquilo.

Sus ojos azules dos cristales opacos.

¡Ahí está la clave! Shikamaru suspira pesaroso y se acomoda en el alféizar. La vida de estos dos, es simplemente problemática.

**(…)**

Cuando por fin, Naruto, levanta la vista toda la escuadra hinca una rodilla ante él y solo Hinata se adelanta con el pergamino que contiene todos los detalles de la misión.

Colocándolo en sus manos, la capitana vuelve a su sitio esperando órdenes.

Hablando deliberadamente en plural, Naruto, felicita a la escuadra por un trabajo bien hecho y tras solo decir el nombre en clave de Hinata, despide al resto con un movimiento de la mano y la orden de descansar.

Una vez disuelto el humo de los jutsus de partida, Naruto, sale de detrás de su escritorio llamando a Hinata por su nombre, con lo cual la obliga a descubrirse de la máscara y al hacerlo le sonríe y le pregunta mas informalmente por ella y los detalles de la misión.

Más que asombrada tanto por la apariencia de Naruto, como por la formalidad desplegada, Hinata, se abraza a su cintura mientras entierra el rostro en su pecho y le pide que no la trate así fuera de órdenes de trabajo.

Naruto suelta una carcajada y le revuelve el pelo mientras le da la razón y se disculpa. Pero la costumbre en estos meses la había hecho a base de fallos como ese y prácticamente había recibido una paliza de Gaara al saltarle encima en una reunión de Kages. Cortando así de paso la seriedad del asunto.

Como el que no quiere la cosa, Shikamaru, se aclara la garganta y recoge los papeles de la mesa. Hinata que se había olvidado que estaba ahí se vuelve roja como la grana y se desprende de su abrazo unilateral mientras se disculpa y solicita retirarse.

Naruto le sonríe una vez más y la despide con la promesa de una cena pronto. Solo para volverse y encararse con la mirada calculadora de Shika. Suspirando lo aparta del medio y se deja caer pesadamente en su silla. Exhausto solo de mantener el rostro relajado cuando lo que quiere es fruncir el ceño como ahora.

Shikamaru observa por fin las señales que estaba esperando. Naruto cierra los ojos y cuando los abre de nuevo, Shika, se sobresalta al ver que el azul está teñido de una fina capa roja y parecen casi violetas.

Sus manos aprietan con tanta fuerza la madera de la silla que los nudillos están blancos.

Ciertamente, el ninja, esperaba ver una reacción tras el corto encuentro de Naruto y Sasuke. Pero esperaba más bien insultos y reproches. Quien sabe, tal vez caricias y gemidos. Pero no esta rabia fría que parece irradiar su Rokudaime. No la indiferencia de Naruto y desde luego no el silencio casi palpable de Sasuke.

Shika está confuso y por una vez su mente de genio falla para encontrar una posible razón lógica.

Temari dice que la sensibilidad no es su punto fuerte, y él sabe que tiene razón. Debe ser por eso que el "por qué" se escapa de sus manos. La respuesta debe ser algo problemático. No vale la pena.

**(…)**

Naruto le ordena a Shikamaru que se retire y cuando este sale se hunde más aún en la silla que gira para mirar hacia fuera a través del enorme ventanal.

¿Cómo se atreve? – sisea venenoso. Sus ojos fijos en la distancia. Sus movimientos cortos e irritados- Naruto se despoja del manto de Kage y lo deja caer sobre el brazo de la silla mientras siente como algo oscuro bulle en su interior.

Rabia, una rabia tremenda. Algo incontrolable y doloroso. Que aprieta y no le deja pensar con claridad. La máscara que cubre el rostro de Sasuke se aparece una y otra vez en su mente y el dolor se intensifica. Sasuke ha cambiado en este año y medio que ha estado lejos. Se ha dejado crecer el cabello, es más alto de cómo él lo recordaba y su postura es diferente. Naruto lo ha estudiado sin mirarlo de frente una sola vez, pero su atención ha estado centrada en él todo el tiempo. Y le enfurece el solo hecho de estar en su presencia. De no ver su cara oculta tras el halcón de la máscara. De imaginar cómo ha madurado y temer a la vez ese cambio_._

Como un resorte se levanta y crea un clon. Le ordena quedarse en la oficina y él sale por la ventana con una ráfaga de viento que desordena la prístina oficina.

**(…)**

Corre por los tejados sin apenas tocarlos y antes de darse cuenta ha cruzado la muralla de la Villa y se aleja en dirección al bosque. Su chakra cada vez se hace más denso y siente al zorro removerse en su interior. Pero su inquilino permanece en silencio y Naruto se lo agradece mentalmente sin ánimos de discutir con él.

Cuando llega a su destino se detiene bruscamente y toma una bocanada del aire puro del bosque. Sin apenas haber sudado por la carrera y con más calma sigue caminando hasta el pequeño altar detrás del dosel de enredaderas que han crecido a su alrededor.

Al entrar por el pequeño espacio entre las plantas, Naruto, se ha quedado inmóvil y sin respiración… Itachi!!! – el nombre muere en sus labios cuando la figura se gira en su dirección y Naruto tiene que sofocar un grito al ver el rostro de su amante. Cierra los ojos y se aprieta el pecho mientras camina hacia atrás sin mirar. Obligándose a dejar el lugar. Temiendo por su propia sanidad.

Siente que no le llega aire a los pulmones y jadea suavemente mientras apoya las manos en las rodillas y se encoje sobre sí mismo.

Es demasiado verlo en todas partes.

Está dispuesto a marcharse cuando la voz de Sasuke, le detiene cuando murmura su nombre. La decepción y el anhelo que crecen en su pecho se mezclan y dan paso a una frialdad enorme. Se gira y sus ojos recorren todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, tan inexpresivos como los del otro. No, este no es Itachi. Se siente estúpido por su reacción pero no avergonzado.

**(…)**

El parecido es horrible. Sasuke lo sabe. Sigue en su uniforme, la máscara colgada del cinturón y su rostro libre para que Naruto lo recorra y compare a placer. Porque Sasuke sabe que lo está comparando. Que esos ojos fríos y vacíos que no pertenecen a Naruto lo están comparando con aquel que vino a ver. Y sabe que lo encuentran carente de originalidad. El plagio cuasi perfecto. Pero la reproducción. El original ya no está-piensa con angustia-

Sasuke debería estar enojado, furioso con Naruto por ocultarle las noticias y casi sacarlo a empujones de su vida. Antes de venir aquí ha estado en la casa y la mansión estaba vacía y oscura. Limpia, pero no vivida. Sus cosas y las de Naruto en su sitio, pero ni rastro de la presencia de su amigo, su amante, _su Rokudaime_. ¡Ja! Una risa amarga se escapa de su garganta mientras recorre las habitaciones repletas de fantasmas que solo vienen a visitarlo cuando Naruto está ausente.

Pero Sasuke no está enfadado. Sasuke simplemente no está. Solo está su cuerpo que ahora camina como otra aparición más por el sombrío corredor.

Solo le queda un sitio al que volver, unos brazos en los que descansar. Pero como siempre, para él es demasiado tarde. No tiene un lugar ni nadie que lo espere en él. Tal vez su hermano lo escuche y si tiene suerte incluso lo acoja junto a su lado.

**(…)**

Ahora está aquí. Mirando a los ojos de Naruto y sabe que no le queda nada. Ni siquiera la sombra del hombre que lo cobija bajo su apariencia.

¿Nada que perder? ¿Nada que ganar?

Da un paso en dirección a Naruto y levanta la mano hacia su rostro. Sus ojos no abandonan el cielo que se refleja en la clara mirada. Sus nudillos rozan la piel acaramelada y un temblor le recorre el cuerpo. Naruto no se aparta pero no responde al gesto. Sasuke se acerca tanto que su aliento roza los labios de Naruto. El calor de su cuerpo se filtra a través de las capas de ropa y se siente embriagado por su olor a bosque y a algo seco y fresco que él asocia con su amigo.

Naruto no está rígido pero tampoco se inclina hacia la caricia cuando Sasuke abre la mano y la apoya sobre su mejilla. Se inclina y sus labios están a punto de rozarse cuando Naruto se aparta ligeramente y el beso nunca llega a producirse.

Las palabras que deberían ser de bienvenida salen de labios de Naruto ensayadas y carentes de calor. Solo ha movido el rostro para evitar los labios de Sasuke pero no se aparta y deja que el otro lo envuelva en un abrazo frágil e inseguro. Patético.

Justo aquí, ante la tumba de su hermano, mirando por encima de su hombro, Naruto se deja abrazar y besar. Sasuke besa su cabello y su rostro. Muy suavemente, como para no ahuyentarlo. Para no asustarlo.

Poco a poco, Naruto levanta las manos y recorre con ellas el cuerpo de Sasuke que se estremece y se pega más a él. Levanta las manos hasta que sus dedos se enredan en el sedoso cabello oscuro y cuando se encuentra con la cinta que lo ata, la deshace y deja que caiga libre sobre los pálidos hombros. Hunde los dedos y de un tirón echa hacia atrás el rostro de Sasuke que lo mira sorprendido. En este año no solo Sasuke ha alcanzado su altura definitiva, Naruto ya no es el más bajo de los dos, ahora se miran a los ojos sin apenas diferencia.

Con el puño firmemente cerrado sobre el cabello, Naruto acerca su rostro al oído de Sasuke y deja que sus labios tracen suavemente el exterior. Su lengua rozando el lóbulo, su aliento estremeciendo al otro. La mano que tiene libre la deposita sobre la garganta de Sasuke y presiona sobre la tráquea, efectivamente cortando la presión de aire. Sería tan fácil, le susurra a Sasuke. Tan solo unos minutos más y no habrían más Uchiha en mi vida- y tú no harás nada para detenerme, verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke no le responde, no lo haría aunque pudiera. Porque Naruto tiene razón. Él no hará nada para detenerlo. Su visión se nubla y el sharingan se activa inconscientemente en sus ojos, pero no ve con más claridad solo todo teñido de rojo. Naruto suspira y la mano que está haciendo presión en su garganta se retrae y Sasuke siente como acaricia su rostro, pero lo siente todo muy lejos, como si flotara por encima de su propio cuerpo. Unos labios fríos se cierran sobre los suyos pero él está alejándose cada vez más.

Las palabras de Naruto no cesan de repetirse en su mente.

No, tú no eres Itachi.

Continúa.

AN: Jeje! Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado tanto en la actualización, me pilló un caso grave de vaguitis aguda.

Espero que esto tenga sentido y si puede me dejen un comentario a ver que tal les parece. Ya sé que a veces los tiempos y diálogos parecen más bien pensamientos pero no lo son, son eso, diálogos pero es raro.

Gracias de antemano. Un saludo.

PS: **Sara()** _ gracias por las review, al dejarlas anónimas no puedo contestar a ellas personalmente, pero lo hago por aquí ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Por increíble que parezca, el mayor temor de Sasuke cuando tenía unos cuatro años, era el sonido del viento cuando había una tormenta.

Si llovía y tronaba pero no había viento, la tempestad podía echar abajo la casa que él no se inmutaba. Pero bastaba que ese terrible sonido se colara por entre las rendijas de la construcción para que Sasuke se acurrucara en un rincón con las manos en los oídos y se quedara inmóvil hasta que un adulto lo sacara de esa especie de trance en el que se sumergía.

Usualmente lo hacía Itachi.

Después de la masacre, cuando tenía ocho, su temor al viento quedó olvidado. Su lugar lo tomó el sueño. Sasuke tenía miedo de dormir. Simplemente apoyar la cabeza en la almohada de noche le producía temblores y se pasaba las horas mirando al techo sin dejar que sus párpados se tocaran. Eventualmente, cuando el sueño lo vencía al cabo de unas horas se despertaba por el dolor en las manos y el sabor a sangre en la boca. Necesitó vendas en las manos más de un año durante la noche. Era la única forma de evitar que se mordiera las uñas hasta hacerlas sangrar mientras estaba inconsciente.

Cuando el hokage aparecía ocasionalmente por el pequeño apartamento que le había asignado, para verlo, siempre era de noche, cuando terminaba sus horas de oficina. Ni una sola vez lo encontró dormido. Ni una sola vez se extrañó de eso.

Sasuke odiaba al Hokage.

Cuando cumplió trece años, sus temores nocturnos descendieron considerablemente cuando comenzó su vida activa como genin. Las misiones largas eran sus favoritas aunque se quejara de lo contrario, y el hábito de Naruto de dormir en su espacio y en el de todo el que estuviera a su alrededor eran un alivio para su mente inquieta.

La mitad de las veces, Sakura simplemente se hartaba de las manos extraviadas durante la noche y acababa moviendo su saco de dormir al menos diez pasos. Sospechosamente cerca de Kakashi y lo suficientemente lejos de Naruto como para que no hubiera más accidentes.

Cuando Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto estaba dormido era él quien acercaba más el suyo al del otro. Cada mañana insultos eran intercambiados, empujones eran regalados y sonrisas de alivio eran ocultadas tras una máscara de desdén.

Si Naruto se dio cuenta alguna vez de este arreglo nocturno, jamás dijo nada a Sasuke. El hecho de amanecer cada día con una mano alrededor de su cintura y el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado fue una rutina hasta el día del segundo examen en el "bosque de la muerte".

**(…)**

A partir del encuentro con Orochimaru los terrores nocturnos de Sasuke regresaron con una venganza acompañados de colmillos y visiones de horrible carne quemada. Regresaron para quedarse marcados en el espacio donde su cuello se unía a su hombro. Sellados a fuego en su piel.

A veces se pasaba días sin dormir. Kakashi nunca se dio cuenta. Sakura tampoco.

Naruto venía a incordiarlo a veces a las horas más extrañas. Cuando la oscuridad era tan densa afuera que apenas era seguro viajar sobre los tejados. Mucho menos por las calles de la villa.

Sasuke no recuerda mucho de estas visitas, tan solo una discusión estúpida acerca de un insulto u otro y luego nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ahora sabe que simplemente tiene vacíos equivalentes a las horas de sueño que le garantizaba Naruto.

Pero Naruto nunca dijo nada.

Tras dejar atrás la Villa, tras casi acabar con la vida de Naruto y marcharse a vivir al Sonido, Sasuke aprendió que el sharingan tiene una función extra que nadie se ha molestado en describir. Una función que permite a sus portadores no volverse locos dentro de su propia mente. Cuando los recuerdos son tan vívidos que es imposible salir de una pesadilla porque esa alucinación es tu propia realidad. Sasuke aprendió a soñar en blanco. A dormir con la mente alerta. Nunca descansó tanto en su vida. Tal vez, solo tal vez cuando dormía con un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

**(…)**

Naruto sabe que Sasuke no sueña.

No tiene pesadillas ni tiene nada en la mente cuando se obliga a dormir. Se queda simplemente como algo roto encima de las sábanas. No se mueve ni cambia de posición durante la noche. Está alerta, pero solo si se siente inseguro o está en un lugar peligroso.

Ahora mismo, Naruto sabe que su mente está en blanco y su cuerpo está relajado. Y sin embargo sus manos están apretadas y está enroscado sobre sí mismo. Protegiéndose de algo intangible. Hecho un ovillo en la esquina más apartada de la cama.

Sentado en el centro del lecho, con la espalda apoyada en uno de sus pilares, Naruto observa dormir a Sasuke.

La sábana le cubre solo las caderas y parte de una pierna que tiene doblada para apoyar la mano. Con la otra dibuja patrones sin sentido sobre el cobertor.

La poca luz que entra por la ventana cae de lleno sobre el pálido cuerpo dándole una textura cremosa. Naruto no necesita luz para verlo, sus ojos ven a la perfección en la oscuridad gracias a kyuubi. Su mirada se torna pensativa cuando su mano desocupada se mueve de acuerdo propio para retirar el cabello que le cae desordenado a Sasuke sobre el rostro.

Las sábanas no cubren el cuerpo de Sasuke y Naruto lo contempla con una mezcla de anhelo y dolor reflejada en el rostro.

¿Debería doler amarlo?-¿Debería sentirse así?

**(…)**

Su mente es un caos. ¿Debería obligarse a sentir que ama a Sasuke cuando la propia idea de estar compartiendo su lecho con él se siente como una traición a los recuerdos más íntimos que guarda en su corazón?

Suspira. No puede huir para siempre de la realidad. Pretendiendo que todo está bien a su alrededor. Pretendiendo que no ve a Sasuke languidecer a su lado. Que los dos están sufriendo por su causa.

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él habría podido huir para siempre, pero que tan lejos llegaría antes de romperse y dejar que la oscuridad de su corazón se apoderase de las acciones de su mente.

No lo sabe, no sabe qué hacer. Piensa en Itachi y se siente incompleto, carente de sentido.

Los momentos que le robaron al tiempo, las palabras suaves en su oído, los gestos y caricias intercambiados. El dolor de verlo entregar su vida por una causa enorme, superior a los dos.

La injusticia de su muerte, el deshonor de su recuerdo. Su imagen tendida en la cama junto a él. Naruto sacude la cabeza como para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y se incorpora en la cama. Sus manos cubren su rostro y sus hombros se tensan cuando siente movimiento a su lado. Mira hacia Sasuke pero este solo se ha girado en su dirección. En esta posición, Naruto, puede ver claramente las marcas que ha dejado en su cuello. Son profundas, hay una que sangra un poco aún. La visión se le torna excitante al ver como el carmín mancha la piel alabastrina y hace lucir a Sasuke tan vulnerable. Suyo.

**(…)**

Por primera vez desde el inicio de esta aventura con Sasuke, Naruto ha rehusado entregarse a él. Tal vez con la esperanza de que Sasuke interpretara la negación como el rechazo definitivo. Pero una vez más su amigo lo ha sorprendido y en silencio se ha ofrecido él a cambio.

Naruto se ha quedado en blanco y ha mirado a sus ojos buscando…algo que no se supone que debe estar ahí. Resignación, tristeza… comprensión.

No debería ser así. Sasuke debería estar enfadado, debería rechazarlo tras esta tarde. Pero Sasuke solo lo ha silenciado con un beso en los labios. Un beso que no sabe a nada en los suyos.

Naruto solo lo deja hacer. Se deja guiar hasta la cama donde Sasuke lo empuja suavemente hasta que está sentado en el borde y observa impasible como luego este se despoja de cada una de las piezas de ropa que cubre su cuerpo hasta que está desnudo a sus pies donde se arrodilla y tira de su camisa. Él levanta las manos y deja que la prenda sea retirada. Sasuke le desata las sandalias y luego abre la cremallera del pantalón, pero nada más. Solo lo necesario para llegar hasta su erección. Que es inevitable tras presenciar el innegable espectáculo que es contemplar el cuerpo de su amante. Su piel pálida, el contraste con el cabello oscuro. Naruto no tiene que pretender que es un hermano diferente el que tiene delante para llegar al estado en el que está ahora.

Su rostro sigue indiferente pero no puede ocultar el temblor en sus manos cuando se enredan en el cabello de Sasuke y tiran de él mientras su boca se cierra sobre su miembro y lo envuelve en su calor sofocante y adictivo. Sasuke succiona y lame, usando las manos donde no llega con la boca. Con un ritmo perfecto, enloquecedor. Naruto cierra los ojos y deja caer la cabeza sobre un hombro mientras sus caderas se mueven al ritmo impuesto. Siente como se aleja cada vez más de la realidad gracias a la lengua que lo recorre de la base a la punta y los labios que tiran de la piel suave que rodea su pene.

Sasuke tiene talento, de eso no cabe la menor duda, siempre lo deja llegar casi al final para retirarse en el último instante y dejarlo ansiando más. Hasta que no aguanta más y con las manos comienza a mover la cabeza al ritmo que él desea, simplemente usando la boca que tiene delante. Se corre y no emite un sonido, se muerde los labios y el interior de la boca pero no le da el placer a Sasuke de escuchar los gemidos que quieren escapar la prisión de sus dientes.

Satisfecho se deja caer en la cama sin importarle mucho si Sasuke está bien o no, él no le pidió esto, a fin de cuentas.

Lo siente levantarse y sus ojos lo siguen inconscientemente mientras se dirige hacia el baño conectado a la habitación. Bebiendo de su imagen, recorriendo su cuerpo sinuoso y pálido. Deteniendo la mirada en la prominente erección y luego dirigiéndola al rostro de Sasuke. Sus ojos se encuentran por un pequeño instante y todas las palabras que deberían haber salido de sus labios mueren antes de nacer cuando los ojos de Sasuke le devuelven la mirada y lo ven solo a él, a nadie más.

**(…)**

A veces es cansino y agotador estar junto a Naruto. Sasuke no tiene estos pensamientos de manera constante o a veces ni tan siquiera consciente. Pero a veces, solo a veces, se encuentra mirando a Naruto como si no lo conociera y quisiera estar en cualquier otro sitio. Pero no aquí, no más aquí.

A veces se descubre mirando con anhelo más allá de las murallas de la recién reconstruida Villa. Hacia el bosque, hacia cualquier parte… pero lejos. De todo, y de todos.

Naruto se pasa todo el día en la torre donde se halla su oficina y toda la dirección general de la aldea, y Sasuke se pasa los días cuando no está en una misión solo, dentro de la residencia Uchiha. Pensando a veces en demoler el complejo y convertirlo tal vez en un enorme parque de atracciones, dios sabe que harían falta más espacios para los niños de Konoha. Después de la guerra la natalidad se disparó de forma aplastante, pero no tan sorprendente. Una guerra siempre tiene ese efecto. Los sobrevivientes se sientes abrumados por el instinto de reproducirse para cubrir las pérdidas. Una necesidad básica.

Con tanto tiempo libre, Sasuke, dedica más horas a pensar, a su propio monólogo interior, y a veces no se da cuenta de que lleva más de dos días sin articular una palabra en voz alta. Realiza las tareas diarias de manera automática. Siempre está levantado antes que Naruto y siempre es el último en irse a la cama, incluso las veces que Naruto llega pasada la medianoche.

Se ocupa de su Hokage con una dedicación más de asistente que de amante, o lo que quiera que sean. A veces se sorprende pensando en el rubio como su líder, su Hokage y no su amigo, ni tan siquiera el hombre con el que comparte el lecho a diario, o la mayor parte del tiempo, a veces Naruto simplemente se queda a dormir en la habitación encima de su cuartel.

Tal vez si vuelve a abandonar la Villa, Naruto ni se de cuenta de que no está. A fin de cuentas nada de lo que hace Sasuke vale la pena a sus ojos. Pero Sasuke no se lo reprocha a él, ni a su hermano. Lo mejor sería desapareces calladamente por la puerta de atrás, eso o cambiar el mundo para hacer que Naruto lo viera a él por una vez. Porque Sasuke sabe que aunque no ha pagado por todos sus pecados, este precio es más de lo que nunca ha considerado posible. Su orgullo, no es más que un lejano recuerdo. Pero sinceramente, después de acabar con la vida de la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, Sasuke se quedó sin un objetivo para continuar. Si nada. Solo Naruto.

**(…)**

Naruto siente los ojos de Sasuke nada más entrar en la casa. Su presencia dentro de la mansión es abrumadora y a la vez sutil. Pero necesaria. Tan necesaria para su rutina que ya casi nunca se percata de que Sasuke es un denominador común en todo lo que pasa en su vida. Siempre esperándolo con la mirada prendida en el suelo y el cabello oscuro cubriendo parte de su expresión. Este no es Sasuke, esto no es más que una sombra del orgulloso e indomable Uchiha que una vez era todo el mundo para Naruto. Pero es lo que él ha creado, y ahora tal vez es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo.

Naruto ignora el dolor sordo que le presiona el pecho al observar a su… ¿amante?, ¿amigo?

El día hoy ha sido agotador, en menos de una semana Gaara llega de Suna para comenzar negociaciones en su nombre con el resto de Villas que se han aliado contra Konoha. Los preparativos, las ordenes, los reportes, el papeleo en general han dejado a Naruto exhausto.

De repente se descubre hablándole a Sasuke de su día, de Shikamaru y su constante holgazanería, de las quejas de Konohamaru y de todo y de nada en general. Sasuke mientras tanto se ha quedado muy quieto con las manos aún en los cierres de su capa. Sorprendido de escuchar la voz de Naruto dirigida a él en ese tono tan casual e incluso tierno. Pero el momento pasa y Sasuke sigue abriendo broches y deshaciendo lazos hasta que Naruto solo se queda con los pantalones estándar de shinobi y la camisa de malla que lleva debajo del uniforme. Todo el tiempo hablando de una cosa o la otra. Sasuke no sabe que hacer o contestar, lleva tanto tiempo acostumbrado a mantenerse en silencio que de vez en cuando solo mueve la cabeza para dar a entender que está escuchando, pero nada más.

Cuando ha acomodado toda la ropa, guía a Naruto al baño donde la bañera está llena de agua caliente y termina de desvestirlo.

Naruto se siente un poco como un niño pequeño, pero no se queja ni interrumpe a Sasuke, solo lo sigue con la mirada mientras lo prepara todo para su baño. Aunque ha hablado sin parar sabe que Sasuke no le ha contestado ni una sola vez.

Cuando está desnudo entra en la enorme tina, una compra reciente ya que no había una antes en la mansión, y se relaja por completo al sentir el agua a la temperatura exacta que le agrada. Abre los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado y se encuentra solo, Sasuke ha salido en silencio. ¿Acaso siempre es así entre los dos?

Naruto termina su baño y recoge todo antes de salir, si bien para que Sasuke no lo haga detrás de él. En la cocina la cena está servida y caliente pero no hay rastro de Sasuke. Naruto no tiene mucha hambre. Y si guarda la cena en la nevera en vez de dejarla sobre la mesa, es solo para evitar que se eche a perder. No está bien desperdiciar comida.

**(…)**

Sale hacia la habitación y aquí si que está Sasuke, de pie junto a las puertas corredizas que dan a la terraza. Lleva solo un pantalón de dormir y el cabello le cae en dóciles ondas sobre los hombros y parte de la espalda. Naruto se queda sin aliento por un instante, tan solo recorriendo su silueta con la mirada. Sasuke es perfecto. Sasuke, no Itachi, solo Sasuke.

Se acerca a él por detrás y rodea su cintura con los brazos. Su nariz se entierra en el cabello suave e inhala su aroma. Familiar, seguro, real…vivo. Sasuke está aquí y Naruto sabe que hace mucho tiempo que lo ha perdonado, porque eso es lo que Itachi querría y porque es lo que él quiere. Pero Sasuke está tenso en sus brazos, esperando tal vez un golpe bajo a sus emociones.

Naruto lo abraza con más fuerza. Una mano abierta sobre su pecho y la otra sobre la cadera, de forma posesiva, instintiva. Sasuke es suyo, suyo para querer y cuidar. Suyo para proteger y amar. Suyo para romper, desgarrar, dañar. Solo él puede ver a Sasuke de este modo. Pálido y mortal. Temblando bajo sus manos. Arqueando la espalda contra su pecho. Suspirando bajo el asalto de sus labios en su cuello, sus hombros. Estremeciéndose cuando los labios dan paso a los dientes y los dedos a las uñas que lo marcan y lo obligan a retorcerse como una serpiente entre el pasto. Su cuerpo se inflama cuando sus dientes se hunden en la piel y la atraviesan y la sangre brota y llena su boca del sabor metálico y potente que es todo Sasuke. Y Sasuke presiona contra su boca y gime sin decencia, sin recato y pega su trasero contra sus caderas y se mueve y Naruto cree que enloquece cuando sus cuerpos ondulan como uno solo.

De un tirón arranca el pantalón que lleva Sasuke y lo deja desnudo contra el ventanal, sus manos apoyadas contra el cristal y presas en una de las de Naruto. La otra mano la lleva hasta los labios del otro y Sasuke acepta los dedos que abren sus labios y los lame y succiona, cubriéndolos de saliva. Naruto mira fascinado sus dedos en esa boca siempre seria que ahora está inflamada y complaciente. Enrojecida y oh!tan obscena que le cuesta trabajo retirar los dedos y dejarlos que recorran la espalda de Sasuke hasta que sin aviso los hunde en su cuerpo y sonríe cuando Sasuke se tensa y gime y sus manos arañan el cristal que tiene delante. Y Naruto deja que él mismo se empale en sus dedos hasta que le es imposible contenerse y de un tirón nada amable saca los dedos solo para reemplazarlos con su miembro y Sasuke grita algo incoherente y se estremece mientras que él comienza a un paso lento y profundo que tiene a Sasuke alzándose en las puntas de los pies de la fuerza con que lo penetra.

No puede durar mucho más, no así. Naruto deja ir las muñecas de Sasuke y le gruñe prácticamente, que no se mueva mientras el cierra las manos sobre su cintura y es casi violenta la forma en que sus caderas colisionan contra las del otro. Sus dedos dejando marcas en la piel blanquísima.

Es demasiado, las contracciones en su interior y la presión que está haciendo Naruto hacen que Sasuke se corra sin tener que tocar su erección siquiera, sus rodillas se habrían colapsado de no ser por que su cuerpo está preso entre esas manos que lo lastiman y lo sostienen. Sasuke no quiere pensar que no es a él a quien Naruto se está imaginando. Porque si cierra los ojos tal vez se imagine que al que tiene delante es a su verdadero amante, y no a él. Pero está bien, no importa. Sasuke se estremece cuando siente a Naruto quedarse rígido por un instante, lo siente temblar a su espalda, crecer dentro de él y luego el calor de su semen llenándolo, poseyéndolo, marcándolo como un hierro al rojo vivo.

Está bien si Naruto se separa de él y las piernas no lo sostienen más. Él se deja caer de todas formas, esperando el duro contacto con el suelo que nunca llega. Naruto los aguanta antes de que llegue a sentarse. Sus ojos están llenos de algo indescifrable cuando lo alza y suavemente lo deposita en la cama. Sasuke no sabe que hacer o decir. Ni ahora ni cuando Naruto sale de la habitación y entra al baño solo para regresar y cuidadosamente limpiarlo con movimientos relajantes y suaves. Como si disfrutara recorrer con la esponja húmeda su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se detienen en las marcas de sus caderas y por un instante Sasuke puede ver un resplandor rojizo en ellos. Pero cuando parpadea solo son del mismo azul intenso que opaca a veces al cielo.

Sasuke no entiende nada.

Cuando Naruto regresa, inmediatamente Sasuke se aparta hasta una esquina de la cama y se coloca de espaldas a él mientras se cubre con las sábanas y se hace un ovillo bajo las mantas. Por un instante, se queda inmóvil esperando sentir la cama hundirse bajo el peso de Naruto. Pero pasan los minutos y no se escucha nada dentro de la casa siquiera. Ni tan solo la presencia de Naruto.

Con cuidado se mueve y se gira hacia el otro lado. Pero no hay nadie en la habitación.

Continuará.

A/N: Hola a tods! Lamento no haber puesto esto antes pero no tenía Internet en casa, el wi fi no iba bien y lo que hice fue adelantar más la cosa. Por mis estándares esto vienen siendo dos capítulos en uno ^^. Ya se que escribo poco, lo siento.

Dejadme un comentario a ver que tal les parece.

Gracias.


End file.
